My Peeve Brother
by Karin-Chan Phantomhive
Summary: —Eren Jaeger, pemuda miskin yang hidup bersama Ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai pencari kayu bakar. Ia tiba-tiba diajak Ayahnya tinggal bersamanya di mansion mewah milik keluarga aslinya, yaitu milik Ayah dan kakaknya. Apa yang akan Eren lakukan ketika ia bertemu keluarga aslinya? Apakah kakaknya yang dulu selalu baik terhadapnya akan tetap baik sesampainya nanti? Positive AU. —Riren
1. Selamat Datang di Jaeger Mansion!

.

.

.

Suasana berisik —yang diciptakan oleh kendaraan tercipta diantara seorang Ibu dan anak yang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah lama dilupakan oleh mereka —walaupun memang _dia_ sangat penting.

"Oh, Ibu! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu Ayah dan rumah baru kita!" heboh sang anak berambut _brunette_ dengan riang gembira —sambil mengangkat-angkat tas bawaannya.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum manis sambil menepuk kepala anak berumur enam belas tahun itu. "Ibu juga begitu, nak".

* * *

Mereka mengamati kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya pikiran Ibu dan anak ini hanya memikirkan kepada orang yang sedang ditunggu.

Pemuda beriris semanis batu _emerald_ itu bersenandung ria. Sampai-sampai tukang sapu jalanan pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan pemuda _hyperactive_ di depannya ini.

—_Aku percaya pada takdir. Walaupun mereka kejam terhadapku, tapi aku akan tetap percaya padanya. Namun, beda lagi ceritanya dikala takdir itu..._

_Menimpa orang lain yang melibatkan aku di dalamnya.—_

* * *

_My Peeve Brother_

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

My Peeve Brother © Karin-Chan Phantomhive

A _RivailleXEren_ Fanfiction

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, BL, _Brother Complex (maybe?)_, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, Full of Gajeness, Angst gagal, komedi garing abis, Romance abal, dll

A/N : Yeyy! Karin-chan kembali lagiiii! #gaadayangnanya. Kali ini Karin-chan pindah fandom dulu, ya #labil Ehehe, nyoba-nyoba gitu. Karin-chan juga pengen nyoba bikin yang multichapter. Dan yang sebelumnya udah baca _All It's Cuz' Gateau Chocolate_, buat _ReviewOnly-chan_ dan _kanamechan_, arigatou gozaimasu! #terharu. Karin-chan baca review kalian seneng banget! Dan juga buat para _silent readers_, makasih ya udah mau baca fanfic gaje Karin-chan! #sujudsyukur

Sudahlah, jangan baca racauan author aneh ini. Lanjut!

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1 — Selamat Datang di Jeager's Mansion!

.

* * *

Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun. Pemuda manis yang dikaruniai surai berwarna cokelat susu dan mata seindah emerald —keturunan Carla. Ia sedang menunggu ayahnya menjemputnya bersama Ibunya di pinggir jalan dekat rumah bobrok merka.

_*Flashback ON*_

Tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu, Ibunya, Carla Jeager, dan Ayahnya, Grisha Jeager, berpisah karena suatu masalah hebat. Grisha menuduh Carla sedang berjalan bersama pria lain di areal _jogging_ suatu taman dekat rumah mereka.

Grisha murka dan megeluarkan berbagai macam kata-kata kasar dan sumpah serapah untuk Carla. Sedangkan Carla hanya tertunduk lesu didepan sang kepala keluarga. Eren tahu bahwa Ibunya tidak pernah pergi kemanapun minggu ini. Bersyukurlah ia karena Ibunya adalah salah satu orang yang sabar.

Setelah seharian membentak Carla, Grisha meminta untuk berpisah dengan Carla dan pergi ke kota lain yang tidak dapat terjangkau oleh mereka. Carla menangis sambil memohon agar Grisha membatalkan semua ini. Tapi keputusan sang dokter Jeager itu mutlak tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Alhasil Carla pasrah dan meminta Grisha agar dia mengambil Eren untuk hidup bersamanya. Awalnya Grisha melarangnya. Tetapi karena Carla yang terus memohon, ia pun memperbolehkannya.

Ayah Eren pun membawa kakaknya yang saat itu sudah berumur 18 tahun. Sedangkan Eren masih berumur 6 tahun —perbedaan yang sangat jauh, bukan? Tapi nii-san* sangat baik terhadap Eren selama mereka hidup bersama.

Eren akhirnya ikutan menangis meratapi kepergian Ayah dan nii-sannya. Namun, sang nii-san yang sudah mengerti akan semua ini juga pasrah. Ia menatap Eren pilu sebentar. Lalu pundaknya dirangkul oleh Ayah dan terciptalah bunyi _'BRAKK!'_ keras —dari pintu mereka.

Carla memeluk Eren hangat agar Eren dapat berhenti menangis. Tetapi tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Ibunya berkata

"_Nak, kita akan tinggal berdua mulai sekarang. Kau harus sabar, ya."_

—_Saat itu, __Eren percaya. Suatu saat nanti, keluarganya pasti akan bertemu kembali dan menciptakan keluarga baru yang bahkan lebih harmonis dari keluarga yang sebelumya__—_

_*Flashback OFF*_

* * *

Sejak itu, Carla hanya bekerja sebagai penjual kayu bakar di daerah Shiganshina —desanya sekarang. Penghasilan Carla sangat pas-pasan sehingga Eren tidak dapat bersekolah dan hanya membantunya mencari ranting pohon kering yang terjatuh ke tanah dari atas pohon.

Dan pada akhirnya, Ayah mereka mengakui kesalahannya dalam tuduh-menuduh 10 tahun yang lalu dan mengetahui keadaan kami ya ng hidup seperti —bukan seperti, tapi memang keluarga yang mepunyai kasta paling rendah.

Grisha pun menyuruh Eren dan Ibunya untuk mengemasi barang-barang seperlunya dan menunggunya di jalan raya yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumah mereka, Jalan Legion —sekitar 17 meter dari rumah mereka.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Bunyi klakson mobil hitam mewah _Mercedes Benz S Class_ berkumandang di telinga keduanya. Dalam hati Eren, ia ber-WOW-ria melihat mobil mewah di hadapannya.

Grisha pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memeluk Carla. Yaiy! Sedikit nostalgia suami-istri (?).

Setelah Ayah Eren melepas pelukannya, Ia melihat kearah Eren

"Hai, Eren! Hanya segini barang kalian?"

Eren menarik segaris senyum dan memeluk ayahnya sekejap "AYAHHHH! Aku kangen Ayah! Bagaimana kabar Ayah?"

"Ayah juga merindukanmu, Eren. Ayah baik. Wah! Kau semakin tampan saja!" puji Ayahnya sambil menepuk rambut Eren. Si empunya hanya _cengengesan_ —malu.

"Ayo masuk! Kasihan kakakmu menunggu di rumah." Ajak Grisha kepada Ibu dan anak itu. Supir pribadi ayahnya memasukkan tas-tas bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil.

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju kota Sina —kota kediaman keluarga Jaeger yang sebenarnya, mereka hanya hening dan Eren sibuk memperhatikan seisi mobil yang —nyatanya _full facility_ dan bersihnya minta ampun.

"Ini mobilnya, Eren"

EH?

Eren mematung. Bingung ditempat.

"Ya, ini mobil kakakmu yang Ayah pinjam."

"Lalu, dimana mobil Ayah?"

"Ada di rumah. Mobil ayah sedang kurang bersih. Ayah jadi malu."

"Hmm... Mobil ini... Bersih sekali."

Eren masih menatap setiap inci demi inci bagian dari mobil tersebut. Masih tidak percaya dengan tingkat kebersihan yang notabenenya —100% bebas debu.

Grisha mengangkat bahu "Entahlah. Sejak kau berpisah dengannya, ia jadi _clean freak_. Kau tahu itu kan, nak?"

"Ooh. Ya, aku tahu. —Ahahaha. Nii-san memang aneh. Ada-ada saja kelakuannya."

* * *

.

.

Sang supir pribadi Grisha turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil salah satu anak dari keluarga Jeager.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Grisha sambil melebarkan senyumnya beserta tangannya pada pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Carla dan Eren terbengong-bengong (?) menatap semua ini.

Delapan —atau sepuluh? Buah mobil terparkir cantik di garasi keluarga mereka. Dua orang tukang kebun sedang memangkas rapi pepohonan hijau di depan rumah, eh, mansion luas bertingkat tiga. Jalan setapak yang dihiasi dengan bebatuan alam murni mengarah ke pintu utama mansion megah mereka yang sedikit tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh _fountain_ indah dengan beberapa patung para dewi-dewi di zaman Yunani kuno.

Satu kata untuk Eren.

.

.

_Menakjubkan._

* * *

Eren mengucek matanya-menggelengkan kepalanya-mengucek matanya-menggelengkan kepalanya- mengucek matanya-menggelengkan kepalanya berpuluh-puluh kali. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya atas semua ini. Yang benar saja?!

Ia akan menjadi penghuni mansion ini! —mimpi apa dia kemarin?! Hidup disini. Makan disini. Tidur disini. Main disini. Ini —WOW! Kita akan melihat efek _bling-bling_ disekitar Eren jika ini sebuah anime.

"Ehm —Eren?"

Seseorangpun membuyarkan lamunan imajinatifnya. "E-eh? I-iya?"

"Beri salam pada kakakmu. Dari tadi kau hanya melamun saja disitu. Kakakmu sudah menunggumu disana, tuh." Tutur Grisha sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri ditaman —tidak kelihatan karena ketutupan air mancur beberapa langkah dari pintu utama mansionnya disamping Ibunya —hanya terlihat _blur_ dari air yang mengalir dari fountain tersebut

_GLEK._

Eren meneguk salivanya. Tidak sabar ingin melihat perawakan dan wajah nii-sannya yang dulu selalu menemaninya bermain. Apakah sekarang dia lebih tinggi darinya, kah? Tambah tampan, kah? Lebih kece-kah? Atau yang lebih parah lagi —mengalahkan manisnya Eren Jeager?! —oke, yang terakhir ini narsis Eren lagi kambuh.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eren menoleh secara _slow motion._

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Jeng Jeng Jeng!

.

.

.

Krik. Krik.

Hening.

Eren cengo dengan tidak elitnya (?) memandangi tubuh nii-sannya yang ternyata

.

.

Kelewat cebol dibanding dengan umurnya.

Wahai Eren. Untung saja nii-sanmu itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

* * *

Semuanya berubah! Ia berdiri _sok-ganteng_ memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

Dulu ia —ekhm! Manis! Kenapa sekarang wajahnya selaras dengan _grumpy cat_?!

Yah, Eren akui dari dulu kakaknya memang mulus dan tampan. Yang berbeda hanya —hanya nii-sannya terlihat lebih —_Jutek_, mungkin?

Lupakan kalimat terakhir! _Sabodo teuing**_, ah! Eren memandangi ni-sannya dengan mata berbinar-binar seakan sudah 1000 abad tak bertemu —sumpah ini lebay, author tahu!

" NII-SANNNNNN!" —bukan batu 'nisan', ya! Awas!

Eren berteriak kesenengan lalu berlari mendekati nii-sannya dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan.

A/N : Diharapkan pembaca sedang mendengarkan lagu India —okeh, ini engga banget. Kita akan menonton sinetron gratisan sekarang —yo! Recehnya! Recehnya, yoo!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~~ AAHHHHH~~~~ (Dengarkanlah lagu India anda secara mendalam..)

—Perdalam

—Terus perdalam...

—Dan..

.

.

_BRUKK!_

—Loh? Kok?

* * *

"Tuan! Anda tidak apa-apa?!" tanya seorang _gardener _khawatir pada pemuda _brunette_ itu.

'_GAK APA-APA PALA LO! JIDAT GUA SAKIT NIH, AH! UDAH TAHU GUA KENAPA-NAPA MASIH AJA NANYA!'_ rutuk Eren dalam hati. Ia pun manyun.

"E-ehhh.. A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Eren. Ibunya menatap Eren khawatir dan kakaknya menatapnya _seakan tak terjadi apa-apa_.

Jadi mudah saja. Ketika Eren berlari _slow motion_ hendak memeluk sang kakak _tercintanya_, nii-san kontet itu menghindar ke samping sehingga Eren pun menabrak pohon yang sedang dipangkas sang _gardener._

"Rivai..." gumam Carla —yah, Ibu! Jadi pada tahu, kan, readersnya! (Reader : Udah pada tahu kali, thor!)

Diharap jangan baca tulisan diatas.

Eren ngamuk ditempat.

* * *

"Tch" Akhirnya si kontet bersuara. Semua warga kelurahan Jaeger menatapnya heran. Tuan muda mereka kebangetan!

"Hei, kau. Aku tidak sudi dipeluk —bahkan disentuh oleh bocah sepertimu. Kau begitu kotor!" ucap sang raven sarkastik.

_JLEB._

Eren melongo. Hei! Sejak kapan kakaknya berubah keperibadian menjadi dingin _bin_ cuek begini?! Dan lagi, nii-sannya jijik padanya? Hiks. Rasanya Eren mau menangis sekarang juga —inget. Belom ganti genre.

"Ekhm." Grisha berdeham memecah keheningan. "Err.. Ayo kita masuk."

Eren kicep _season 2_ melihat interior dalam mansion. Dua tangga dengan karpet merah terurai indah di sudut kiri dan kanan ruang depan —yang kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa dijadikan _ballroom_ mewah. Terlihat tiga orang maid dan seorang butler menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Tuan muda?"

Eren celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar.

"Tuan muda?"

Eren heran. Maid ini memanggil siapa?!

"Tuan—" Eren pun menoleh dan mendapati maid dibelakangnya tersenyum manis pada Eren. Dia —tunggu! Dia —Tuan muda?!

DEMI KAOS KUTANG TITAN WANITA! MASA DIA DIBILANG TUAN MUDA?! MAID INI BERCANDA SAJA, AH!

"Ma-maksudmu... A-aku?" Eren menunjk dirinya sendiri dengan muka polosnya —pfftt! Maid itu menahan tawa. "Tentu saja, tuan."

Eren merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Dia itu khan ghembel _bin_ khumel _in the_ lechek! —alay lo, thor. Masa' dia jadi tuan muda?!

Akhirnya ia pun menyimpulkan—

.

.

—bahwa Maid ini otaknya rada-rada.

Aduh, Eren. Author harap dirimu berdo'a pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar segera diberi pencerahan—

—untuk otakmu yang lemotnya 'astajim' itu.

* * *

"I-iya, a-ada apa, yah?" Eren pun jadi gugup takut-takut maid ini ngamuk karena —berdasarkan tadi Ia secara tak langsung menganggap maid ini kabur dari Panti Rehabilitasi Mental.

Pikirkanlah dulu siapakah dirimu, wahai Eren.

"Saya Petra Ral. Panggil saya Petra-san saja. Tuan Jeager menyuruh saya agar tuan berkeliling mansion ini guna mengetahui setiap ruangan yang ada di sini." Maid itu tersenyum manis —lagi pada Eren. Eren hanya manggut-manggut di tempat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"ini kamar mandi _outroom_. Disana ada dapur. Disananya lagi ada penyimpanan alat makan. Yang itu kamar tamu ke-7 dan tuan bisa lihat, disana ada lift untuk ke lantai atas yang terdiri dari lantai tiga dan _roof_. Anda bisa ke _roof_ jika ingin bersantai dan berenang." Celoteh Petra panjang lebar sambil berjalan dan menunjuk-nunjuk segala yang diucapkannya. Sang pemilik mata emerald itu terkagum-kagum mendengar ocehan maid bersurai _honey_ ini.

* * *

"Nah! Kita sampai! Ini kamar tuan, emm—"

"—Eren Jeager"

"Ah, ya! Tuan Jeager—"

"—panggil saja Eren, Petra-san."

"Ehh, Ekhm! —Tuan Eren. Ini kamar anda." Ucap Petra sembari membuka pintu kamar berbahan oak tersebut —dengan malu-malu, tentunya.

"WOAHH!" Eren membuka suara saat melihat ke-WOW-an kamarnya.

Ranjang _King Size _terpasang rapi di pojok kanan ruangan. Dan.. DEMI APA?! Ayahnya tahu persis seleranya!

Wallpaper hijau _emerald_ menghiasi dinding kamarnya. Sebuah _Air Conditioner_, meja belajar beserta teh hangatnya, karpet hijau daun beludru, meja disamping ranjang beserta _night lamp_ diatasnya.

CANTIK SEKALI!

"Bagaimana, tuan? Apakah sesuai dengan selera anda?" tanya si maid. "Ini... LUAR BIASA!" heboh sang Jeager muda.

"Baguslah. Kamar tuan dan nyonya Jeager ada di paling depan di tengah-tengah antara kedua tangga kiri dan kanan tadi. Yang diapit oleh ruang penyimpanan wine dan ruang kain-kain dan tirai tadi. Tuan masih ingat, bukan?"

Eren mengangguk iya.

"Di sebelah kanan kamar tuan adalah kamar Bertholdt. Satu-satunya butler di mansion ini. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri ada ruang karaoke. Kamar saya ada di sebelah kiri kamar Danna-sama dan kamar Danna-sam—"

"Danna..-sama?" tanya Eren tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Danna-sama. Alias tuan muda Rivaille." Jelas Petra pada pemuda brunette di hadapannya ini.

"Maksudmu... nii-san?"

Petra mengangguk pelan —masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kamar tuan muda Rivaille lurus tepat di seberang kamar anda, tuan Eren."

Eren berpikir keras 'berarti kalau aku mau ke kamarnya... Tinggal jalan lurus saja, dong?' batinnya.

"Terima kasih, Petra-san! Aku sangat tertolong!" Eren bahagia setengah mati dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Hidupnya sudah lengkap!

"Ya, sama-sama, tuan. Senang membantu anda. Bertholdt —butler yang tadi saya bilang, sudah membawa barang bawaan anda ke sini. Tapi tuan Jeager sudah membelikan tuan Eren banyak pakaian di lemari tuan. Silahkan di lihat di lemari tuan."

Eren masih manggut-manggut saja —makin semangat.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, tuan. Selamat bersenang-senang di kamar baru anda!"

_CKLEK._

Eren tersenyum sumirgah.

"YAHOO! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Kami-sama!" Pemuda bersurai cokelat ini langsung angkat kaki dari lantai dan loncat-loncatan diatas ranjang barunya.

.

.

Ck! Dasar tidak tahu diri. Baru saja ranjangnya dirapihkan oleh Bertholdt! Benar-benar anak nakal, ya!

* * *

Ia pun menidurkan diri di ranjangnya yang berseprai hijau.

"Aku mau ke kamar Rivaille-nii, ah! Emm.. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mandi dulu. Nanti dia ngamuk, lagi! Benar kata Ayah. Dia jadi _clean freak_! Ckckck... Baiklah!~"

—akhirnya dirimu selamat dari maut, nak.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sebelah lemari lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya yang terbuat dari kaca —dengan sentuhan efek _blur_ di garis yang paling tengah.

Eren menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil setelah keramas tiga kali —untuk menghilangkan ketombe dari rambutnya dengan _shampoo_ baru wangi lavender yang berdiri _unyu_ diatas rak kamar mandinya. Ia menatap narsis dirinya di depan cermin tinggi setinggi badannya.

Sang pemuda manis nan imut itu memilih untuk mengenakan celana panjang jeans hitam dan kaos lengan pendek bergambar pemberian Grisha.

* * *

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Nii-san? Kau ada di dalam? Aku masuk, ya."

Eren _nyelonong_ masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Dan pemandangan yang ia dapati sekarang adalah kamar sang nii-san kontetnya yang _gila-naujbilah-bersihnya. _

Eren kicep _season 3_ —kicep mulu lo, Ren! Kamar kakaknya didominasi oleh warna hitam putih yang sangat kontras. Kertas-kertas —yang sepertinya? Skripsi tertata rapih di atas mejanya.

Yang Eren pertanyakan sekarang —dimana nii-sannya?

.

.

"Oi, kau, bocah buluk tadi. Sedang apa kau di kamarku? Mau mencoba menjadi _stalker_, eh?"

EH?!

Ya. Panjang umur.

* * *

"Rivaille-nii?!" kaget Eren lebay. Bagaimana tidak?! Sang kakak hanya megnenakan sebelit handuk dari pinggang hingga lututnya. Tubuh atletisnya terpampang menambah kesan _sexy_ pria yang mempunyai tinggi badan 1,6 meter ini.

Eren menelan ludah.

"Nii-san, kok, kau... Jadi —berubah?" ucap Eren ketakutan. Iris _silver_ Rivaille berkilat tajam menantang mata belo manis _emerald_ milik —_yang katanya_ adiknya.

"Nii-san, ya? Nii-san katamu? Aku? Nii-sanmu?! Cih! Lucu sekali. Aku tak tertari pada humormu, bocah."

Rivaile selalu berkata sarkas pada si brunette. Eren berpikir. Mungkinkah ini Rivaille-nii yang dulu selalu baik terhadapnya? Yang selalu menemaninya belajar dan bermain? Atau ini Rivaille lain yang namanya sama dengan Rivaille-nii?

—Kau pikir ada berapa Rivaille di dunia ini, Eren?

"Ri-Rivaille-nii, ka-kau ini kenapa?" tanya Eren semakin takut karena Rivaille mendekatinya perlahan.

Eren pun semakin mundur.

Hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

_BRAKK!_

"Arghh..." rintih Eren pelan. Terdengar seperti desahan.

Rivaille mengangkat kausnya tinggi-tinggi. Ternyata pendek-pendek tenaganya _masyaallah!_ —pikir Eren.

"Hei bocah! Dengarkan ini baik-baik! AKU. BUKAN. NII-SANMU—"

AKU. BUKAN. NII-SANMU, AKU. BUKAN. NII-SANMU, AKU. BUKAN. NII-SANMU. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Eren. Lalu, mana nii-sannya? Eren benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi nii-san bocah payah sepertimu. Dan lagi—"

Rivaille berbisik pelan di telinga Eren —membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

.

.

"_Itu adalah masa lalu. Itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak berlaku lagi."_

_._

_._

* * *

Eren merinding disko. Dulu? Berarti sekarang kakaknya sudah... Tidak peduli padanya, kah? Eren sedih tingkat kolosal.

Rivaille pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada baju Eren. "Cih. Kau membuatku harus mandi lagi."

—sebegitu _clean freak_-nyakah, sang kakak?

Eren bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak percaya perkataan kakaknya yang secara halus _tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik lagi._

"Sedang apa kau diam saja, bocah? Kau menunggu aku menendang bokongmu? Baiklah kalau begi—"

"—Ehhh! Ba-baiklah nii-san. Maaf sudah menggangu ketenanganmu. Aku keluar! Sampai jupa lagi!" Eren merendahkan diri dihadapan kakaknya seperti pegawai yang baru saja di PHK oleh bosnya.

_BRUKK!_

Pintu dibanting oleh Eren yang sedang kalang kabut ketakutan.

"Tak kusangka anak itu masih menganut sifat bodohnya." Rivaille menyeringai setan.

"_Lihat saja nanti, bocah. Awas saja jika kau masih mengaku-ngaku sebagai adikku."_

_._

_._

_._

*To Be Continued*

* * *

A/N : Fiuhh. Akhirnya. Selesai. Juga.

.

.

DAN KARIN-CHAN SUPER DUPER GEDEG KARENA NGETIK DUA KALI DI MICROSOFT WORD! PADAHAL YANG PERTAMA KETIKAN KARIN-CHAN TINGGAL BEBERAPA WORDS LAGI! MIRISNYA, LUPA DI-SAVE DAN KEPENCET TOMBOL"ESC". UDAH GITU, PAS UDAH KELAR, GAK BISA DIBUKA DNGAN ANEHNYA (?) Hah. Sudahlah. Biarkan author gaje ini meringkuk dengan nistanya #plak!

Dannnn.. Ini dia fanfic aneh Karin-chan! —lagi

Selamat dibaca!

Mind to RnR?

.

.

* * *

"_Love can make blinds any people in the world. But, you must remember how blind do you now." —Karin. A_


	2. Terbongkarnya Sandiwara

.

.

.

Eren berlari secepat kilat keluar dari kamar nii-sannya—seperti habis dikejar setan _(Iya, setan jadi-jadian)_

"H-hah! Hah! Hah! Ni-nii-san seram sekaliiiii!" teriak Eren. Dia pun berhenti di tengah-tengah kedua tangga mansionnya—istirahat sejenak sehabis berlari

"Eh, tuan muda? Anda kenapa?"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Alhasil Eren menoleh.

Perempuan berpakaian maid berambut hitam legam dengan gaya kuncir dua a la country membelo-kan matanya karena heran melihat kelakuan tuan muda barunya.

—_Cinta itu buta, kawan. Tidak memandang umur, pekerjaan, jabatan, kekayaan, kecantikan, bahkan gender. Asalkan dia indah dimatamu, pasti kau akan mencintainya.__—_

* * *

_My Peeve Brother_

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

My Peeve Brother © Karin-Chan Phantomhive

A _RivailleXEren_ Fanfiction

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, BL, _Brother Complex/Incest (maybe?)_, Harem!Eren (Tapi gak terlalu, ding), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, Full of Gajeness, Angst gagal, komedi garing abis, Romance abal, dll

A/N : Halo semuaaaaa wahai penggila fanfiction! Karin-chan update lagi! Gimana? Jelek yah, fanfic nya? #gausahditanyajugaudantau Ya! Walaupun jelek juga Karin-chan masih tetep semangat 45! #bawapompom Balasan review ada di bawah yaa! Karin-chan loncat-loncat di kasur pas ngeliat review kalian! #yeee! Dan makasih buat para _silent readers_ plus yang udah nge-favorite dan follow fic nista ini! Semoga dapat menghibur yang lagi patah hati~ #plak!

Dan Karin-chan mempersembahkan!

.

.

Chapter 2 — Terbongkarnya Sandiwara

.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Mina Carolina. Salah satu maid di mansion tuan. Tetapi panggil saja saya Mina. Kelihatannya kita seumuran? Saya 16 tahun, tuan. Bagaimana dengan tuan?" Mina menghempaskan tangannya menunggu jawaban Eren.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu? Umur kita sama!"—lagi, Eren heboh-heboh sambil menari balet di balkon tengah dua tangga—depan kamar orang tuanya.

"Kau sedang apa? Boleh kubantu?" sergah Eren buru-buru mau mencomot sapu di tangan Mina. Mina langsung _connect_ dan menjauhkan sapu itu dari tangkapan pemuda bersurai cokelat di hadapannya. Eren cemberut —menambah level ke-_unyu_-annya.

Mina jadi _blushing._

"E-eitttt! Tu-tuan muda?! Apa yang mau tuan lakukan?! Ini kan pekerjaan saya!"

Mina malu-malu kucing. Anak ini... Manis, tampan, mau membantu,—

—sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tuan muda yang satunya lagi.

Eren tepuk jidat lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh, iya! Aku Eren Jaeger! Anak terakhir dari keluarga Jaeger! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mina! —dan panggil aku Eren!"

Mina bimbang dan akhirnya merespon tangan mungil Eren.

"I-iya! Mohon kerjasamanya, tuan Eren!"

* * *

Didapati Eren dan Mina sedang berbincang hangat di meja berpayung balkon utama mansionnya—berhadapan langsung dengan gerbang depan mansionnya. Eren meminta Mina untuk beristirahat sejenak di tempat ini.

"Jadi tuan Eren, di mansion anda terdapat tiga orang maid dan seorang butler. Mereka itu aku, Ymir, Bertholdt—butlernya, dan Petra-senpai. Tugasku adalah membersihkan lantai dua. Tugas Ymir membersihkan lantai tiga, tugas Bertholdt melayani keperluan keluarga seperti mengantarkan minuman dan makanan, menyiapkan perlengkapan jika ingin melakukan sesuatu beserta tugas tambahannya membersihkan _roof_. Sedangkan tugas Petra-senpai adalah membersihkan lantai dasar dan melayani tamu." Celetuk Mina tanpa henti—membuat si pendengar lebih memekakkan telinganya.

"Hmm... Apakah ada penghuni lain selain kalian?" tanya Eren mulai tertarik pada topik pembicaraan ini.

"Tentu. Ada dua orang gardener dan seorang chef. Gardenernya yaitu Thomas yang mengurusi bagian pepohonan dan Samuel yang mengurusi bagian semak. Chefnya itu Dot Pixis. Dia chef yang ayah anda rekrut dari restoran international bintang lima didekat sini. Dan dia penghuni senior di mansion anda."

"Ternyata rumah ini hebat! Apakah kau bersekolah, Mina?" tanya Eren.

Mina menggeleng pelan."Tidak. saya dan Ymir tidak boleh bersekolah dan harus menjaga mansion. Pekerja yang bersekolah di mansion anda hanya Bertholdt dan Petra-senpai. Saya akan menggantikan sistem pelayanan Bertholdt setiap ia bersekolah. Dia juga 16 tahun, tuan Eren. Saya, tuan, Bertholdt, Ymir, Thomas dan Samuel berumur sama." Tukas Mina sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sang pemuda _brunette_ membuka suara demi menyalurkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Sekolah mereka berada dimana?"

"Bertholdt di _Stohess High School_ dan Petra-senpai adalah dosen fakultas arsitektur bagian desain eksterior di _Universty of Stohess_—ya, mereka tergabung dalam satu wilayah. Yaa, Petra-senpai satu angkatan dengan Danna-sama."

"Nii-san? Nii-san masuk _University of Stohess_ yang keren itu?!"

"Anda tidak tahu? Danna-sama juga dosen dalam fakultas arsitektur bagian desain interior —kalau Petra-senpai bagian _eksterior_, Danna-sama bagian _interior._ Mereka juga selalu berangkat bersama dari mansion."

Mina menjelaskan sambil iseng bermain sapu di tangannya —menyapu remahan debu di pinggir balkon.

* * *

Peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahi Eren menuju dagu dikala siang hari ini. Ia kan seang duduk di balkon utama? Jelaslah itu panas!

"Tu-tuan? Kelihatannya anda sangat letih? Mau saya antar ke ruang mandi _spa_ dibawah?" tawar Mina.

"_Spa_? _Spa_ itu apa?"

"Semacam tempat pemandian air panas yang mengandung berbagai macam bahan bermanfaat untuk tubuh anda."

Eren ingat tadi Petra-san menjelaskan tentang ruang mandi _spa_ dengan pintu yang bergaya Jepang. Sayangnya Petra-san tidak menjelaskannya. Mungkin dikira sudah tahu?

"Y-ya , boleh saja. Aku ingin mencobanya." Pilih Eren mantap. Ia penasaran apakah air disana akan meletup-letup seperti lava gunung berapi —berdasar pada imajinasi Eren.

"Baiklah. Petra-senpai akan menangani anda disana."

* * *

Eren dan Mina beranjak dari tempat persantaian mereka pada lantai dasar dan menemukan Petra disana.

"Mina? Ada apa?" tanya Petra sembari memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Petra-senpai! Tuan Eren ingin mencoba terapi _spa_ di pemandian air panas." Terang Mina pada Petra. Petra hanya ber-ooh sambil melirik Eren.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Mina! Nah, Eren. Ayo kita ke ruang pemandian air panas."

Senyum Petra terlukiskan sambil membawa pemuda bermanik _emerald_ ini ke tempat tujuannya.

_KRIETTT_

"Ini dia tempatnya, tuan Eren. Disini ada tiga kolam pemandian. Dua kolam pribadi dan satu kolam luas. Di kolam pribadi, anda bisa memasukkan bahan pilihan anda sendiri. Namun jika di kolam luas, tempat itu sudah mengandung campuran antara belerang, minyak bunga _chamomile_, sari bengkuang, _lemon grass_, dan banyak lagi sehingga anda tinggal lagsung masuk. Dengar-dengar dari Mina, saya menyarankan anda pakai kolam pribadi. Jadi, anda ingin pilih paket bahan apa, tuan?"

Petra membuka lemari kay yang berisi beribu-ribu persediaan bubuk dan cairan yang berbeda-beda. Eren takjub dibuatnya.

"Emm... Apa saja, deh. Terserah Petra-san."

"Bagaimana kalau _Sunday Special_? Hari ini kan hari Minggu! _Sunday Special_ berkhasiat untuk membuat kulit anda menjadi lebih lembut dengan keharuman cokelat kualitas impor. Bagaimana, tu—"

"—aku terima yang itu!"

Petra tersenyum cantik. "Saya akan _merefleksikan_ tubuh anda."

* * *

"A-ahhhnnn—"

"Tu-tuan. Harap tenang..."

"Ta-tapi Petra-san —ahhh! Sa-sakittt—"

"E-ehh, tu-tuan hanya tinggal rileks—"

"—he-hentikan Petra-san!—ngggghhhh!"

"I-ini, tapi ini diperlukan untuk meresap, tu—"

_SRAKKKKK!_

Eh?

Pintu itu didorong secara _tak sabaran_ oleh orang yang telah mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Ni-nii-san?!"

"Danna-sama?!"

Pemandangan yang ia dapati sekarang adalah Petra yang sedang memijat pelan bahu Eren.

Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Dan-Danna-sama ingin ikutan _spa_ juga?" gugup Petra sambil berusaha tersenyum —namun na'asnya gagal.

"Tidak"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan mengangkat sebelah alis mereka seolah berkata _'lalu?'_

"Hmp. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat sini sehabis dari _gym._"

_KRIETTT_

Pintu kayu ditarik kembali oleh Rivaille.

'_Cih. Kukira apa...'_

* * *

"Sudah selesai, tuan. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan handuk." Petra berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan.

"Ya. Cepatlah, Petra-san! Bahuku sakit sekali —ouch!"

"Itu pertanda bahannya akan bekerja dengan baik. Beberapa menit lagi juga pegal-pegal anda akan hilang."

Petra menyerahkan handuk berpola seperti jubah —dengan tali di pinggangnya. Eren langsung mencomotnya —memakainya, mengikatnya. Dan dia masih tahu malu untuk memakainya didalam kolam.

"Ah! Saya lupa!"

"Lupa apa? Petra-san?"

"Anda belum pijat kepala, tuan. _Esens_nya ada di kamar saya. Ayo kita ke kamar saya."

Eren memutar bola matanya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk menerima saran Petra.

* * *

'Hmm... Kamar Petra-san boleh juga.'

Ruangan berwarna perpaduan antara _pink_ dan putih dengan desain khas _lolita_ adalah kamar yang Eren tatap sekarang.

"Dimana, yah, aku meleta—AH! INI DIA!"

Petra mengudek-udek laci dan menemukan botol kecil berbentuk silinder dengan cairan minyak disertai beberapa buah _zaitun_ dan kemiri kering —kelihatannya sih, begitu.

"Tinggal alat pijatnya —eh? Kok hilang? Seingatku dulu disimpan di sini?" ucapan Petra terdengar seperti berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Eren menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak jadi merasakan sakit saat dipijat oleh Petra.

"Ma-maafkan saya, tuan Eren! Mungkin ada dibawah! Saya akan mengambilnya! Tunggu disini saja, tuan!"

_BRAKK!_

Pintu dibanting dengan keras oleh Petra.

* * *

Eren _muter-muterin_ kamar maid bermanik senada dengan warna surainya ini. Melihat-lihat bingkai foto keluarganya Petra, memainkan segala alat yang ada disana —biasa, iseng.

Dan ia pun berakhir dengan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Empuknyaaaa~—eh? Apa ini?"

Eren melihat ada buku bersampul merah yang menampakkan sedikit bagian dirinya dibawah bantal Petra. Ia pun menarik buku itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya.

Dan hal yang dilihatnya sekarang ini adalah

.

.

.

Saturday, September 8th XXXX

We are Always Toghether, —

—Petra Ral and Rivaille.

.

.

Eh?

Eren masih tidak mengerti. Ia pun membuka halaman selanjutnya—

—Sunday, September 9th XXXX

Banyak foto mereka berdua yang sedang bermain di sebuah _festival_ yang Eren tak tahu ada dimana.

Foto itu disusun rapi disertai dengan berbagai hiasan di sekitarnya —atau biasa disebut _papercraft._Dibawah setiap foto itu selalu ada keterangan seperti 'Me and Rivaille at doll stall', 'Me and Rivaille at Roller Coaster', 'Me and Rivaille at Gun Game', dan sebagainya.

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan tanpa diduga-duga, ia sangat _shock_—

.

.

—Petra berciuman dengan Rivaille!

Walaupun terlihat seperti hanya sekejap, tapi wajah keduanya terlihat senang ketika itu —menurut Eren, ya!

Dengan keterangan di bawahnya

'My First Kiss at In Front Of Ferris Wheel! 3'

Eren sudah merangkum apa yang ia dapatkian dari buku itu.

_Yang pertama_, nii-sannya berstatus pacaran dengan Petra sampai sekarang yang tentunya secara _diam-diam_—

—dan _yang kedua_, nii-sannya sudah pernah berciuman.

Tentu saja ia senang. Eren memilih untuk memberi selamat kepada maid itu ketika ia dat—

_BRAK!_

"Tu-tuan Eren! Ma-maafkan saya! Alatnya tidak ketem—"

"—Petra-saaaaannnnn! Selamat yaa sudah menjadi kekasih nii-san! Aku senang sekali! Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan memberitahunya pada siapapun!" Eren ber-_wink_ ria.

Petra _speechless_. Seolah sedang memikirkan _'Yang tadi... Aku tak salah dengar, __—__kan?'_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Eren menutup telinganya. Untung saja Ayah dan Ibunya sedang jalan-jalan ke luar kota.

* * *

"Te-tenang saja, Petra-san! Aku tidak akan membongkarnya pada siapa—"

"Bisa dijelaskan? Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

"—pun..."

"Da-Danna-sama! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Y-ya, kan, tuan Eren?" ucap Petra gugup setengah mati.

"I-iya itu benar.." jawab yang ditanya.

Rivaille jelas tidak percaya. Ia metatap Eren tajam yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang masih dengan jubah handuknya lalu melihat apa yang sedang digenggam oleh Eren —sebuah... Buku?

Sang pemilik rambut _ebony_ itu menutup pelan pintu kamar Petra dan mendekati Eren

_DAPAT._

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! Rivaille-nii/Danna-sama, jangan dibukaaaaaaaa!" teriak Eren dan Petra bersamaan.

"Diamlah kalian. Telingaku bgisa tuli mendengar teriakan kalian."

Yang bersangkutan segera membuka halaman buku dengan sembarang dan... TARAAAA!—

—dirimu yang sedang berciuman dengan Petra.

.

.

Petra menutup rona merah di wajahnya dengan tangan.

Eren menganga lebar —hingga mobil pun _muat_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Rivaille? Tentu saja dia _tetap santai_.

* * *

"Oh? Jadi hanya karena ini?"

Rivaille tetap santai dengan gayanya yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada —meremehkan.

Sang nii-san berjalan gontai ke arah Petra. Petra makin ngeri. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah Rivaille merangkul leher petra dan —

_CUP_

—mencium pipinya.

"Ada yang salah dengan kami, bocah?" Rivaille menyeringai kecil —saking kecilnya sampai tidak ada yang sempat melihat.

Petra makin malu.

Eren masih speechless. Sampai—

"WAAAAWWWWW! Kalian serasi sekali! Petra-san dan Rivaille-nii! Dan khusus untuk nii-san, SELAMAATT!" Eren tepuk tangan heboh.

Gantian Rivaille yang mendecih.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar Petra ditutup. Menyisakan mereka berdua di dalamnya.

* * *

"Sial!" umpat Rivaille.

"E-eh, Ri-Rivaille, maafkan aku sudah membongkar rahasia kita.." Petra menunduk —merasa bersalah pada Rivaille. Namun, ia hanya berdiam diri—

—dan berakhir dengan keluar dari kamar Petra.

'—dasar bocah kurang ajar.'

* * *

Eren telah memakai pakaiannya lagi dan —tak ada salahnya jika ia mau berkenalan dengan pekerja disini, bukan?

Ia pun memilih untuk menemui Ymir terlebih dahulu —yang kata Petra, ruangannya ada di sebelah kiri kamar Petra.

"Tapi sepertinya ia sedang bekerja sekarang? Yasudah berarti aku ke lantai tiga saja!" Eren bermonoton dengan dirinya sendiri.

Si pemuda _brunette_ ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_.

Sesampainya di depan _lift_, ia bingung. Ada dua tombol segitiga yaitu segitiga normal dan segitiga terbalik beserta layar dengan tulisan _digital _berwarna merah.

Tidak mau berbuat onar —merusak _lift_, ia pun memilih untuk memanggil sang butler setinggi tiang listrik yang sedang membawa nampan —sepertinya dari kamar nii-san?

"Haloo? Kamu! Yang tinggi! Butler —emm... Bertholol (?)!" panggil Eren sambil jinjit-jinjit dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada si tiang listrik. Yang bersangkutan bingung, gundah (?) lalu mendatangi Eren.

—untung dia gak denger panggilannya yang tadi.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku menekan tombol _lift_ menuju lantai tiga?".

.

.

Hening.

.

"Emm —butler? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eren sekali lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depat muka sang butler.

Ia pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?! —I-iya tuan! Ten-tentu!" kikuk orang itu.

Tanpa Eren sadari, butler itu memunculkan semburat merah. _KLIK_. Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk.

* * *

"Eh? Kau mau ke _roof_, ya?" tanya Eren yakin —kalo udah yakin ngapain nanya, Ren?

"Da-darimana anda tahu?!" heboh Bertholdt. Eren tersenyum pada sang pemuda disampingnya lalu mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Namaku Eren! Eren Jaeger! Panggil aku Eren! Kita seumuran, kan? —tapi kau tinggi sekali! Aku tahu semuanya dari Mina! Namamu Bertholol, kan?"

Bertholdt membalas uluran tangan Eren gemeteran. "Na-nama saya Bertholdt, tuan."

"Eh? Apa? Bertholdo?! Ah! Maafkan aku!" ucap Eren membungkuk.

.

.

Bertholdt tepuk jidat.

Duhaaaai Eren Jaeger, author akan memberikanmu uang jika kau tak sanggup untuk memberi satu juta bungkus korek kuping—

—ga usah, thor. Dia pengen pake alat sedot WC katanya.

EH? SUARA SIAPA, TUH? Oh? Ok.

* * *

"Nama saya Bertholdt, tuan." Berthodt meyakinkan pemuda disampingnya. Eren mengangguk seakan berkata 'OK!'

"Em—tuan sendiri ingin kemana?"

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Menampakkan keadaan koridor lantai tiga yang bergaya era _victorian modern_.

Eren menginjakkan kakinya di karpet biru —karpet khas lantai tiga.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dengan maid bernama Ymir. Sampai jum—"

"—EEEHHHH?! Tuan! Ymir sedang berbelanja sayuran ke supermarket pinggir kot—"

Pintu _lift_ tertutup.

Bertholdt sempat melihat Eren panik tadi.

"—a... TUAN EREEENNNN!" teriak si butler cemas. Sayangnya _lift_ sudah bergerak menuju _roof_...

* * *

Eren fustasi tingkat dewa. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak mengerti cara menggunakan _lift_. Sedangkan ia _sendirian_ di koridor lantai tiga tanpa tahu koridor mana yang mengarahkannya menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua.

Ia panik. Ia cemas. Bagaimana jika sampai malam ia terjebak disini dan tidur di salah satu dari beratus-ratus kamar tamu yang ada?! Tentu seram, bukan?

Eren pun segera berlari mengikuti setiap cabang koridor yang ia lewati demi menemukan tangga incarannya.

'Aku harus cepat!' pikir Eren sambil terus berlari.

* * *

Bertholdt buru-buru menekan tombol _lift_ ke lantai tiga —demi menyelamatkan Eren

'Cepat, Bertholdt! Cepaaaattt!' batin si butler tidak sabar.

_TING!_

"TUAN!" teriak Bertholdt setelah keluar dari pintu _lift_. Dan hasilnya—

—tuannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Eren sudah lelah berlari sepanjang koridor. Ini hampir jam lima sore lebih empat puluh lima menit —sudah dua setengah jam ia terkurung.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan menoleh ke arah salah satu pintu kamar tamu.

"Kamar nomor 498... ADA BERAPA KAMAR, SIH, DI SINI?!"

Ia menghela nafas pasrah lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju—

—tangga lantai dua.

"TANGGA?!" gumam eren sambil terus berjalan menuju pertigaan antara koridor yang ia pijak, tangga menuju lantai dua, dan koridor lain di sebelah kiri.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Akhirny—APA?!"

Eren berada di tengah-tengah pertigaan itu sambil melongo —karena ia merasa tertipu.

Ia melihat _lift_ yang tadi ia taiki _bertengger manis_ di koridor sebelah kirinya. Hanya berjarak sekitar 4 meter dari tempatnya berada.

"JADI SELAMA INI AKU MUTER-MUTER KORIDOR LANTAI TIGA PADAHAL TANGGA KAMPRET INI ADA DIDEPAN MATA?!" kesal Eren. Seharusnya setelah turun dari lift, ia langsung belok kiri dan menemui tangga itu—

—tetapi ia malah belok kanan dan terjebak di labirin kamar tamu.

Dasar tangga sialan.

BRUK!

—dan Eren pun pingsan di tempat.

* * *

"TUAN EREN!"

Bertholdt teriak na'as setelah melihat Eren tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet depan tangga.

Sang butler akhirnya berlari menuju si brunette dan menggendongnya a la _bridal style_ menuruni tangga—

—berniat menuju kamar Eren.

Semburat merah di wajahnya muncul lagi ketika ia berusaha berjalan sambil memapah anak di pangkuannya.

'anak ini... _Imut'_

* * *

Sang pemilik wajah _grumpy_ berjalan-jalan di depan ruangannya sembari sesekali melihatjam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Ini sudah jam enam lewat lima. Tumben sekali si Bertholdt belum membawakanku kopi panas. Dan lagi —kemana bocah itu? Aku tidak melihatnya berkeliaran dari tadi' batin Rivaille.

—Hooo. Ternyata manusia pendek ini suka memata-matai Eren, toh.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mina.

"Hei, kau, si maid lantai dua. Apakah kau melihat Fubar dan Eren?" tanyanya. Mina menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, Danna-sama. Dari tadi juga saya tidak meli —eh? Itu mereka!"

Mina menunjuk ke arah Bertholdt yang sedang membawa Eren —dengan pose ambigu.

Aura hitam memancar di sekeliling tubuh Rivaille.

"Da-Danna-sama... Wajah anda.. Seram sekalii!"

* * *

_PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!_

"Ekhm —Fubar, TURUNKAN. EREN. SEKARANG. JUGA." perintah Rivaille sarkastik.

"Ta-tapi , Danna-sama, dia seda—"

"—DIAM. Biar aku yang membawanya ke kamar."

Rivaille mendekati Bertholdt dan mengambil alih pergendongan Eren yang berubah posisi—

—menjadi seperti memeluknya dengan kedua tangan Eren melingkar di leher Rivaille dan kedua kakinya diangkat ke pinggang Rivaille.

_DAFUQ._

Bertholdt dan Mina menahan tawa mereka melihat orang ini keras kepala ingin menggendong adiknya —yang nyatanya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pfftt—hati-hati, Danna-sama!" teriak mereka berdua. Rivaille berdecak kesal.

* * *

"Ngghhh—" erang Eren. "Tangga —sialan."

Ni anak kenapa? Seperti orang yang sedang mabok saja.

Eren terkadang menggeliat pelan di pangkuan Rivaille —tidak betah.

—lo kata si Rivaille kasur berjalan, Ren?!

Rivaille terus saja mengumpat ketika organ bagian bawah milik Eren—

—bergesekkan dengan organ miliknya.

_WATDEFAK—_

—Inget, coy, inget _Rating._

_BRUKKK!_

Pintu kamar Eren dibanting keras oleh si pemilik iris silver ini.

—Rivaille mendudukkan Eren di ranjangnya.

"Kau menunggu kesabaranku habis, hmm, bocah nakal?" bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren. Eren hanya ber-'hngg'.

"Lantai tiga... Terkutuk!" si pemuda bersurai cokelat ini menggumam—

—sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Ow, anak ini menantang maut rupanya.

"Kau..."

Tangan kanan Rivaille menarik lengan Eren dan tangan kirinya membawa belakang kepala Eren menuju wajahn—

"Tuan Eren, tuan Jaeger menyuruh saya untuk—KYAAAAA!"

Petra menutup wajahnya tatkala melihat pemandangan tak menyenangkan di hadapannya.

.

.

Padahal tinggal satu senti lagi.

* * *

"AAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Rivaille mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Eren terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Tangga... —EH?! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa ada Rivaille-nii dan Petra-san di kamarku?!"

Kedut sebal muncul di wajah si pria pendek di depan Eren ini.

"CUKUP! Kau, Petra. Mulai sekarang—

—_kita putus."_

EH?

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

#Karin'sReviewTime! :

_[Rei2518]_ iya ini udah kok! Selamat dibaca! _[Kim Arlein 17]_Ahahaha~ Bacalah cerita ini, nak. Ketemukah jawabannya? #senyumaneh _[Om yang Sakit]_ aduuuhh, om, jangan mechum dulu dong #ehehepeace nanti juga ketemu jawabannya! Iya makasih banyak. Waktu itu kagak di save beneran. Dan author nangis T.T Ini dia hasil tanggung jawab aneee!

—sumpah, emak ane udah ngamuk malem-malem masih ngetik ini -_-

RnR?

* * *

"_I choose to keep calm if you still broke my days if I go talkative" __—__Karin. A_


	3. Pasangan Baru

.

.

.

_BRAKKK!_

Pintu terbanting keras bersamaan dengan keluarnya Rivaille dari kamar Eren. Menyisakan Petra yang super duper shock bersama Eren yang terbingung—masih dengan posisinya.

_Hiks..._

Isak tangis yang tertahan akhirnya keluar dari mulut si maid bersurai honey tepat di pintu kamar Eren. Ia yang tadinya masih speechless di atas ranjang akhirnya mendatang si wanita yang tentunya sedang sakit hati ini.

"P-Petra-san... Aku tahu, pasti kau sangat menderita karena perkataan Rivaille-nii barusan. Kuharap kau bersabar..." Eren menepuk bahu Petra pelan selagi si empunya masih menangis dalam kehampaan.

"Tapi... emm—Petra-san, bi-bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan? Seingatku, tadi aku masih di lantai tig—"

_BRUK!_

Petra memeluk Eren hangat dan menangis di bahunya. Pemuda brunette itu sempat kaget namun ia sadar beberapa saat kemudian bahwa maid di pelukannya ini membutuhkan pertolongan. "Tuan Eren—hiks!... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada anda. Tapi... Walaupun Danna-sama memutuskan saya...—

—_Saya akan bahagia jika Rivaille bahagia," _isak Petra masih pada bahu Eren.

—_Cintaku seperti bunga mawar. Mungkin itu cantik bagimu? Namun, duri tajamku akan menyakitimu... Cintaku seperti bunga mawar. Ya, menurutmu mungkin aku sangat wangi. Tetapi, semakin kau mendekat, semakin dalam pula aku akan menyakitimu...__—_

* * *

_My Peeve Brother_

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

My Peeve Brother © Karin-Chan Phantomhive

A _RivailleXEren_ Fanfiction (Mungkin ada beberapa pair yang nyelip :/ )

Warning : AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, BL, _Brother Complex/Incest (maybe?)_, Harem!Eren (Tapi gak terlalu, ding), Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, Full of Gajeness, Angst gagal, komedi garing abis, Romance abal, genre gak jelas (?), dll

A/N : AMPOOOONNNN! (?) JANGAN LEMPAR AUTHOR PAKE KURSI DULUUU~~ #jeder! Kyaaaa~ Maafkan Karin-chan karena chapter kemarin banyak sekali typo gaje dan ada kata yang belum di _italic_ T.T Udah gitu komedinya sangaaat kurang! Huweeee~ Itu suer deh gegara Kaa-san ngamuk, jadi buru-buru deh ngetiknya.. Seperti biasa, balasan _Review_ ada dibawah. Thanks sekali lagi buat para _Silent Readers_ dan yang udah nge-_fav_ dan nge-_follow_! #chu~

Selamat berfantasi riaaaa! #ditabokreaders

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3 — Pasangan Baru

.

* * *

Eh?

Eren tidak mengerti. Bukannya tadi Rivaille terlihat marah? Apanya yang bahagia, coba?!

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Angin malam berhembus memasuki jendela kamar Eren yang belum ditutup. Lambat laun Petra pun sadar. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk meminta maaf. "Tu-tuan muda! M-maafkan kelancangan saya, e-ehh, iya, eh?—ehehehe..." Petra tertawa garing sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku _apron_ putih seragam maidnya. Eren mengangguk dalam diam.

"Ah, iya. Tadi saya ingin menyampaikan kalau tuan Jaeger berkata mulai besok anda akan bersekolah di Stohess High School, kelas X..." Petra terus menebarkan senyum—walaupun matanya masih terlihat agak bengkak akibat tangisannya tadi.

CTAK.

Eren melotot sebesar mata titan―kalau di _anime_, ya! Dia menatap Petra seakan berkata oh-may-gat-lo-gak-boong-kan-Pet?! Yah.. Tadinya sih dia mau menari _flaminggo_, eh, _flamenco_ di tempat.. ―Tapinya kata author "Eren, jangan terlalu OOC yaa. Nanti gajinya dikurangi loh..."

"SE-SE-SE-SEKOLAAHHHH?! AKU?! DI STOHESS HIGH SCHOOL?!... Iyyy―YEAAAAAHHHHH! Terima kasih banyak, Petra-san!" Eren mengenggam tangan Petra senang―

―tidak menyadari author dibelakang sedang bergumam "Gue potong gaji lu, Ren. Liatin aja..."

Petra manggut-manggut ―ikutan merasa senang tentunya. Anak tuan Jaeger yang ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu telah lama hidup dalam keterpurukan. Ia tahu itu. Eren yang senang bukan kepalang menari-nari―masih dalam ke-OOC annya di atas karpet hijau beludrunya―

―sampai akhirnya ia pun keserimpet karpetnya sendiri.

* * *

Pagi sekitar jam 05:45 di kediaman Jaeger. Ayam telah berkokok dari luar rumahnya―emang ada Ayam, ya, di mansion Eren? Author juga bingung (?) Burung-burung mulai berkicau merdu memuji nama penciptanya.

_HOAMMM~_

Eren ngulet segar di atas kasurnya yang sekarang sudah empuk―bukan kasur kapuk lagi. Tentu saja ia bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunkan karena dimulai dari jam segini, ia harus mencari nafkah―di masa lalunya. Pemuda bermanik emerald itu bangkit dari ranjangnya―membiarkan rasa kantuk meraungi dirinya. Menyibakkan gorden berwarna hijau daun dan membuka jendelanya―masih dengan mata yang _sipit_, rambut yang _acakadut_, dan piyama berwarna merah yang berantakan.

―Mungkin jika ada fangirl, dia akan berteriak seperti "KYAAA~ KYAAA~ KAWAIII!"

Handuk yang terpampang rapi pada jemuran _mini_ dalam kamarnya segera ia ambil dan dililitkan olehnya di leher.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Permisi tuan Eren, saya ma―eh? tuan sudah bangun?" Tanya Mina yang melihat Eren berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah maid berkuncir dua di belakangnya. "Baiklah. Izinkan saya untuk membersihkan kamar anda selagi anda membersihkan tubuh untuk bersiap di hari pertama sekolah anda. Seragam sekolah anda ada di lemari."

_CKLEK._

Eren mengunci pintu kamar mandi miliknya. Mina tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang Eren―untuk merapihkannya.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menatap dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin di hadapannya. _Trousers_ hitam melebihi mata kaki, kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dimasukkan kedalam celananya. Ikat pinggang warna cokelat kopi terpasang rapi di pinggangnya tak lupa dilengkapi dengan _blazer_ merah darah dengan _emblem_ SHS di saku _blazer_nya plus dasi hitam terikat rapi di kerah kemejanya.

―Sumpah, Ren... LO KECE BANGEUD ANJIRRRR!

"Tuan Eren, keluarga anda sudah menunggu di meja ma―" orang itu terpukau melihat Eren yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi―ditambah dengan mukanya yang _cute abizzz_ itu. Semua orang pun serasa ingin mencubit Eren sekarang.

"Ekhmm―Bertholdo, apakah cara aku memakai pakaian ini sudah benar?"

Bertholdt jadi _blushing_ melihat kelakuan Eren―melupakan panggilan Eren kepadanya.

"E-ehh? S-saya rasa sudah, tuan. Di meja belajar tuan ada sebuah kotak hitam yang berisi jam tangan. Pakailah agar tuan dapat melihat waktu dimanapun tuan berada..." terang Bertholdt―yang sudah berseragam sama sepeti Eren. "Saya duluan, tuan."

―Kelihatannya Bertholdt sudah tak tahan dengan godaan di hadapannya...

Eren membuka kotak hitam yang dimaksud si tinggi di meja belajarnya dan menemukan seonggok jam tangan berwarna senada dengan kotaknya dililitkan pada bantal kecil yang berwarna hitam juga. Tanpa menunggu, ia pun langsung mengambil jam itu―belum dipakai Dan membawanya menuju ruang makan.

* * *

"Sayang, cepatlah. Nanti sarapannya keburu ding―WOAH! Ayah! Lihat anak kita! Manis sekali!" Tiba-tiba Carla _fangirling_. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada taplak meja (?)

Semua orang yang sudah terduduk sopan di meja makan, eh, maksudnya di kursinya melihat pemandangan _cetar membahenol_ yang sama sekali tak boleh dilewatkan ini. Petra, Mina, Bertholdt dan Ymir yang sedang berdiri pun semakin menyinggungkan senyumnya. Grisha menenangkan Carla yang malah jadi _son complex_ (?) dan Rivaille...―

―ah, entahlah. Author tak dapat menjabarkan wajahnya yang tetap sedatar tembok rumah itu.

"Ekhm―Eren, Mr. Pixis membuatkan kita sarapan _English Breakfast_. Makanlah..." terang Grisha yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk memecah keheningan.

* * *

Semua sudah bersiap. Petra dan Rivaille sudah memeluk mesra dokumen-dokumen perdosenan (?) mereka―untuk mengajar para mahasiswa. Bertholdt sedang mengikat tali sepatunya dan Eren―

―Masih sibuk berkutat dengan jam tangannya.

"Umm―ada yang bisa membantuku... Memasang ini?" Ucap Eren dengan nada polos―membuat mereka bertiga menoleh. Bertholdt yang sudah kelar dengan urusan sepatunya menghela nafas dan mendekati Eren. "Sini tuan, saya ban―"

_GRAB._

"Jangan banyak ulah. Ayo cepat berangkat. Kau itu lemot sekali, bocah..." Rivaille menarik tangan Eren secara paksa―sekaligus menginterupsi perkataan Bertholdt yang belum selesai menuu pintu keluar dan berjalan ke arah garasi. "H-hahh? R-Rivaille-nii?! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?! Dan... Bukannya nii-san bersama Petra-san?" Tanya Eren bingung. "Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan nii-sanmu. Mengerti?" Rivaille masih menarik kencang tangan Eren. Eren meringis kecil. "E-ehh?! Tapi-tapi, kan..?! Ah, sudahlah! Rivaille-nii! Aku mau sama Bertholdt saja. Nii-san dengan Petra-san." Eren mulai ketus dengan memonyongkan bibirnya―pagi-pagi udah _bad mood. _Niat Eren memang ingin menyenangkan Petra-san. Tapi kok Rivaille malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ya?

Rivaille berhenti di depan garasi dan berbalik ke belakang―mendapati Petra dan Bertholdt yang sudah ngos-ngosan mengikuti mereka dari dalam mansion.

"Dengar. Mulai saat ini aku dan bocah ini akan berangkat bersama. Dan kau Ral, kau bersama Fubar. Aku akan mengeluarkan _lamborghini_-ku. Kalian pakai _lexus_ Ayah saja..." Rivaille berucap tak lupa dengan muka telfonnya.

_CRING._

Si 160 cm itu melempar kunci mobil ke arah Petra dan ia pun menangkapnya―dengan susah payah.

Eren pundung di tempat.

"Hoi, bocah. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu, heh?" Jutek si _ebony_ pada si _brunette_. "Eh, i-iya!"

* * *

Keheningan tercipta diantara dua pemuda ini. Eren yang berpura-pura melihat pemandangan―padahal sedang ketakutan dan Rivaille yang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya―yang terkadang mencuri-curi pandang melalui kaca yang tergantung di langit-langit mobilnya *author ga tau namanya apa (?)*

Eren takut _suer-demi-titan-armor-menari-nari-pake-baju-balet_! Ia yang tadinya ingin menyenangkan hati Petra agar maid itu bisa _PeDeKaTe_ lagi dengan nii-sannya, malahan gagal total dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersiksa oleh tatapan si kuntet.

_NIT. NIT. NIT. NIT. NIT._

Sensor parkir telah berbunyi―pertanda mereka sudah sampai dan tinggal keluar dari mobil. Rivaille membuka _safety belt_-nya dan mengambil dokumennya.

"Hoi, bocah..."

Eren meneguk salivanya. Mungkin jika diumpamakan, menurut Eren, panggilan Rivaille seperti panggilan malaikat maut yang sudah gatal ingin mencabut nyawanya...

"Dengarkan aku. Kau jangan memanggilku nii-san, Rivaille-nii atau nii-nii yang lain di area sini. Aku itu bukan kakakmu dan jangan memberitahukan margamu―bahwa faktanya kau adalah anak keturunan keluarga Jaeger. Telingaku menolak untuk mendengar gosip baru. Panggil saja aku Rivaille-senpai atau Rivaille-sensei seperti orang-orang di sini. Mengerti?" Eren mengangguk sunyi―tidak peduli dengan perkataan kakaknya sambil mencari kenop untuk segera membuka pintu mobil _lamborghini_ putih itu.

_CKLEK. CKLEK._

Kedua pintu mobil itu―di sebelah Eren dan di sebelah Rivaille, terkunci rapat dikarenakan Rivaille menekan satu tombol di antara banyak tombol pada pintu di sebelahnya―yang dapat mengatur seluruh keadaan mobil. "S-suara apa itu?" Tanya Eren yang tiba-tiba terserang kejang-kejang mendadak―ini apaan sih?!

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu terlebih dahulu karena masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel nii-san bodoh itu. Aku sudah bilang berulang kali, bukan? Kalau aku bukan nii-sanmu, heh, bocah nakal?" Rivaille menyeringai tipis ―membuat Eren yang tadinya kejang-kejang langsung terkena epilepsi (?)

Pria bersurai _jet black_ itu mendekati Eren yang sudah mulai mundur-mundur a la _uke_ (?) yang ingin di 'makan' oleh sang _seme_. "N-Nii-san... K-kau mau apa?..." tanya Eren terbata-bata―saking takutnya. "Sekali lagi kau bilang nii-san, kucium kau..." ancam Rivaille yang semakin memojokkan Eren.

_GLEK._

Eren tentu saja semakin bungkam setelah Rivaille berkata seperti itu. "L-l-lalu k-kau mau apa?". "Eren..." Eren semakin bingung. Seingatnya Rivaille tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dan selalu memanggilnya dengan kata 'bocah'. "I-iya, n-nii―OOPS!" Pemuda bermanik emerald ini membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya―sadar telah mengucapkan kata haram yang tak boleh diucapkannya.

'Pesankan aku lahan kosong dan batu nisan kualitas tinggi nanti, wahai Dewi...' batin Eren pasrah.

―Sejak kapan ada Dewi yang mau disuruh beli perkakas kematian seperti itu, Eren?

.

.

"Buka tanganmu..." perintah si _coret_pendek_coret_. Eren menggeleng _unyu_―pertanda ia masih tidak rela melepas keperawanan, eh, keperjakaannya. Eren gak polos, dong, soal ini? Nanti bibirnya gak suci lagi!

―HOREEE EREN UDAH GAK POLOOOSSS! Sip! 999.999.999 jempol untuk Eren Jaeger.

Dikarenakan Eren yang sedari tadi menggeleng dan menggeleng, Rivaille menarik tangan Eren―memaksanya untuk membuka tangan mulusnya itu. "JHNGN! RHVILLE NIII! Jang―"

_CUP._

Rivaille mempautkan benda kenyal milik dirinya dengan milik Eren. Iya, awalnya sih cuma nempel. Namun lama kelamaan si kuntet itu gak tahan dan mulai melumatnya―meminta jalan pada Eren untuk masuk. Eren yang masih _newbie_ hanya ber "Ngg!―Lhivail-nn―nggh!". Rivaille mulai kesal. Digigitnya bibir bawah Eren dan si _brunette_ itu akhirnya memberi jalan lidah nii-sannya masuk dan mengizinkannya mengaduk-aduk isi mulutnya.

Sadar akan tingkah mereka sekarang yang semakin membuat Rivaille lupa diri, Eren mencari tombol di pintu mobil sebelah jok Rivaille dan―

―_CKLEK._ Berhasil!

Eren buru-buru menarik kenop pembuka pintu mobilnya―sebelum Rivaille sadar dan menahan tangannya lebih lanjut―melepas tautan bibir mereka yang masih menyisakan saliva yang menggantung dan melompat keluar. Pastinya langsung lari secepat burung di Roadrunner Show (?) sambil menggendong tasnya entah kemana.

'Payah sekali bocah itu dalam berciuman. Tapi rasanya... Manis sekali...' batin orang yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

* * *

Pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu mengelap salivanya sebentar dan berlari memutari koridor sekolah sambil memegangi bibirnya. 'Itu kan... Ciuman pertamaku. Diambil Rivaille-nii... OH YA AMPUN...' batin Eren yang masih ketar-ketir mengingat kejadian tadi.

Berbagai pasang mata menatap dirinya dengan perasaan kagum bercampur iri. Para perempuan menatapi Eren sambil berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya. Sedangkan para laki-laki memperhatikan dengan mata menyipit―sinis. Lengkap dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada―iri karena ia berhasil merebut hati para perempuan.

"Ruang administrasi... Ruang administrasi... Dimana, ya?" Gumam Eren menghiraukan teriakan para _fangirl_ yang terarah kepadanya―dan polosnya dia menganggap teriakan-teriakan itu sebagai jalur pengejekan terhadap dirinya (Yang biasanya "WOOO~ WOOO~ menjadi "KYAA~ KYAA~")

―ya ampun, Eren. Asal masalah ciuman aja ngerti! Tapi hal yang lebih mudah dimengerti malah jadi salah pengertian. Ckckck..

Tatkala ia masih berlari lurus ke depan―tanpa tahu ke mana arah yang benar, ia menemukan bertholdt sedang berbincang bersama seseorang berkulit _tan_ berambut pirang. Eren langsung tersenyum sumirgah sambil mengangkat tangannya―melambai-lambaikannya. "Oy, Bertholdo! Dimana sih, ruang administrasi?!"teriak Eren pada pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam pendek itu.

Bertholdt menelan ludah.

Pemuda _tan_ dihadapannya menahan tawa.

"Emmhh... I-itu ada di ujung sana. Ada apa, tu―"

"P-panggil saja aku Eren..." ucap Eren malu―ingat perkataan nii-sannya. Bertholdt menunduk untuk menutupi rona pada pipinya sedangkan pria pirang di sampingnya _menyenggol-nyenggol_ pinggang si tinggi. "Ekhm―nak, anak ini namanya Bertholdt. Ber-tho-ldt..." jelas si pemuda pirang. Eren mengangguk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "EH?! BERTHOLDT?! Ma-maafkan aku! Selama ini aku memanggilmu dengan nama yang salah..." pemuda bermanik emerald itu membungkuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berwarna merah alami―membuat pria di samping Bertholdt berpikir seperti 'Anak ini terlalu polos atau minta di 'serang', sih?! Sudah jelas Bertholdt menyukainya...'

"I-iya, Eren. Tidak apa-apa. Eren, ini Reiner Braun. Teman sekelas kita. Reiner, ini Eren J―"

"Eren!" Sela Eren sambil menyalami tangan Reiner secara paksa. "Reiner..." balas pria pirang cepak itu sambil tersenyum kecil pada Eren. "Eren, ruang kelas kita ada di lantai dua. Kita sekelas. Semoga betah, ya, disini... Hey Bertholdt! Antarkan anak ini ke ruang administrasi..." terang Reiner. Bertholdt mengangguk kikuk, menatap Eren sekejap lalu berjalan duluan―mengisyaratkan Eren untuk mengikutinya. "Bertholdt! Tunggu aku!― eh, Reiner! Terima kasih!" Teriak Eren pada Reiner. Reiner hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman _ambigu_.

* * *

"Emm―tuan Eren, mengapa anda selalu menyelak perkataan saya?" Tanya Bertholdt sambil berjalan―memecah keheningan. "Eh? Ano... Nii-san bilang, jangan mengungkapkan margamu didepan orang. Katanya hanya akan menambah gosip. Ia juga tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilnya nii-san atau Rivaille-nii..." Eren menjawab dalam diam. 'Ini pasti termasuk dalam kamus "_1001 Cara Modus Rivaille-sama_"...' pikir Bertholdt. Ia sudah mulai bisa mencerna apa maksud Danna-sama kita ternyata..

"Nah, Eren. Ini dia ruang administrasi. Aku tunggu di luar saja, ya?" Ucap si tiang listrik pada Eren. Eren mengangguk dan membuka pintu ruang itu.

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk?" Terang Eren sopan. Seorang pemuda―atau pemudi? Menyapanya dengan senyuman manis. "Ya, silahkan. Perkenalkan, namaku Nanaba. Kau Eren Jaeger, bukan? Wah, anak dari keluarga Jaeger, ternyata..." Nanaba menarik kursi―menyuruh pemuda _brunette_ itu duduk. "Eh? I- iya pak, eh, bu..." Nanaba masih saja tersenyum. Mungkin karena bukan hanya pemuda ini yang menyangkanya _genderless_. Dia sudah biasa karena itu.

"Eren Jaeger... Kau masuk kelas X-B. Kelasmu ada di lantai dua beberapa meter dari ruang guru. Wali kelasmu adalah Sir. Keith Shadis. Pada mata pelajaran tertentu guru dapat berganti. Berminat saya antar?" Tawar Nanaba pada Eren. Namun Eren hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Jaeger!"

* * *

_KRIETTT_

"Ini kelas kita, Eren..." ucap Bertholdt―yang tadi sudah mengantarnya ke kelas mereka. Eren menoleh ke kanan-kiri memperhatikan tanda-tanda kehidupan di kelasnya―pasti hidup, lah, Ren! Emangnya ini di _graveyard_?!

Seisi kelasnya mematung seketika―bahkan kursi dan meja pun ikut diam! Hebat sekali!

"Bertholdt, kau duduk di bangkumu. Dan kau anak muda, maju ke depan dan perkenalkan dirimu..." ucap seorang bapak berkepala botak berwajah garang―mungkin itukah Sir. Shadis yang dimaksud Nanaba?

Eren berjalan semangat menuju ke depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Namaku Eren. Aku adalah anak baru di kelas kalian. Sebelumnya aku tidak bersekolah. Aku berasal dari desa Shiganshina. Mohon bantuannya!" Eren tersenyum lalu membungkuk pada semua anak.

"Baiklah, nak. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Armin..." Sir. Shadis menunjuk anak berambut pirang di pojokan dekat jendela. "Ya, sir..." Eren pun berjalan ke arah orang yang ditunjuk gurunya tadi dan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi besi sebelah si pirang _unyu_ ini. "H-hai, Eren. Aku Armin Arlert. Senang berkenalan denganmu..." Armin menyalami Eren sambil tersenyum. Eren akhirnya membalas senyumannya. "Eren. Senang berkenalan denganmu ju―"

"Nak, nanti saja berkenalannya. Keluarkan buku sains kalian!"

* * *

Tiga jam telah berlalu. Eren berkutat dengan pelajaran fisika di kelasnya yang dipandu oleh Sir. Shadis. Untungnya Armin dan Mikasa, perempuan bersurai arang di hadapannya ini mau membantu.

_KRIIINNNGGG!_

Bel istirahat berkumandang (?). Anak-anak menghampiri Eren dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Eren, namaku Christa Renz. Dan temanku yang sedang makan kentang ini namanya Sasha Braus. Sedangkan yang sedang membaca buku disana itu Annie Leonhardt..."

"Hai, Eren! Namaku Connie Springer. Biasa dipanggil Connie. Orang ini dijuluki 'Si Kuda Mesum', Jean Krischtein..." pemuda pendek berkepala plontos dengan kekuatan silauan kepalanya sesilau bohlam 5700 watt (Emang ada?) itu mununjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan jempolnya. "APAAN KAU?! Aku bukan kuda!" Teriak orang yang bernama Jean itu. Connie menghela nafas. "Hahh... Walaupun kau bukan kuda, tapi kau dapat peringkat satu orang termesum di seluruh Stohess High School...". Jean mendecit sebal. "KAU―"

"CUKUP. Kita semua disini berniat berkenalan dengan Eren, bukan? Kenapa malah jadi berantem? Saatnya ke kantin. Ayo, Eren!" Lerai Armin yang dari tadi hanya menonton drama picisan Jean dan Connie. Mereka semua mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas―termasuk Eren. Pemuda _brunette_ ini menghela nafas lega karena teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang _kepo_ tentang nama lengkapnya.

'Syukurlah... Mati aku kalau Rivaille-nii ngamuk nanti...'

* * *

"Menu hari ini _ratatouille_ dan _dessert_nya _eclair_. Minumannya _milkshake_ cokelat. Siapa yang mau membawakan kita. Ayo _hompimpah_!" Jelas Christa. Perempuan berwajah malaikat ini menjelaskan menu makan siang mereka. "OK! HOM-PIM-PAH-ALAIUM-GAMBRENG! (?)―EREN KENAA!" Teriak orang-orang serempak yang berada di satu meja panjang itu.

"Eh? Kok aku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri―bingung. "Karena kau dapat putih sendiri sedangkan yang lainnya dapat hitam..." terang Armin pada pria bermanik _emerald_ itu sambil tersenyum. Ooh jadi begitu, toh, cara main hompimpah...

Eren mengendus sebal pada teman-temannya yang jahil bin iseng itu. Dia kan dari awal tidak tahu cara mainnya! Tapi, ya sudahlah. Itung-itung nambah pahala. Lagipula, karena ke_tidakpernahan_nya main hompimpah.

Alhasil ia pun menyerah dan berjalan menuju kerumunan manusia di kantin yang hampir setara dengan restoran bintang lima Stohess High School. Berjubel-jubel orang-orang yang sedang memesan nampan berisi jatah makan siang mereka diantarkan pada meja mereka masing-masing. Eren berjuang berdesak-desakkan demi mencapai etalase makanan untuk memesan diantarkannya nampan teman-temannya beserta dirinya―

―namun suatu hal menginterupsi niatnya.

"KYAAAA! Lihat! Itu Rivaille-senpai! Dosen termuda di University of Stohess! Kecenyaaa~"

"AAAHHH~ Dingin sekali gayanyaaa!"

"Senpai! Senpai! Minta tanda tanganya! Notice me, senpai!"

Teriakan nista para _fangirl_ itu menggelegar hebat di telinga Eren. Tunggu!―apa tadi katanya? Ri―apa? Seperti tidak asing. Namun ia bersyukur karena kepadatan orang di kantin mulai menipis hingga ia pun akhirnya bisa langsung memesan beberapa porsi untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya. Sang bibi kantin akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata akan membawakan pesanannya.

Eren heran. Ia merasa kerumunannya semakin banyak dan teriakan para fans itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemda _brunette_ ini semakin _kepo_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan terlihat Christa dan Sasha juga ikut-ikutan. Eren pun memberanikan diri melihat ada apa sebenarnya dan―

―_VOILA!_ Seorang pria bertinggi di bawah rata-rata dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya itu berjalan santai sambil sesekali menggumam _'Fans bodoh...'_

"EREN!" Teriak suara seorang perempuan berambut _raven_ mengagetkan Eren―dan si kontet yang melirik dalam diam drama mereka. "Eh? Mikasa? Ada apa?" Tanya Eren bingung. Si surai hitam agak _blushing_ mendengar Eren memanggil dengan nama depannya. "Ayo kembali ke meja. Pesanan sudah datang. Yang lain sudah menunggu..." Mikasa menarik lengan Eren―keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang nista itu.

_GRAB._

.

.

EH?

"Oh? Ackerman? Kau lagi ternyata. Anak ini sedang ada urusan denganku..." decih si pemuda bermanik _obsidian_ itu.

Urusan? URUSAN APA?!

"Heh kontet! Jangan sok banyak urusan! Dia itu temanku! Kau yang dari negeri antah berantah main tarik sembarang orang! Untuk apa kau kesini?!"

_CTAK._

Kedut sebal muncul di dahi Rivaille. Mikasa terlalu vulgar mengejeknya! Katanya sih slogannya itu "Watashi wa _TSUYOI_!"―

―Sori author salah baca naskah.

"Ayo bocah. Aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan orang-orang bodoh disini..." Rivaille menyeret Eren dari kerumunan _Rivaille's Fangirl_. Bukannya sedih idolanya mau pergi, mereka malah menambah tinggi nada teriakannya.

"Hei, semuanya! Itu sepertinya _uke_-nya Rivaille-senpai!"

"KYAAA~ KYAAA~ Rivaille-senpai memang cocok jadi _seme_! (?)"

"YAAA! Cepat ambil foto merekaaa!"

_JEPRET!_―

―Terfotolah Rivaille yang sedang menarik belakang kerah seragam Eren. Author minta satu fotonya boleh, ya?

Terkutuklah kerumunan itu yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan juga sebagai kumpulan _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi._

"Mikasaaa! Aku hanya sebentar, kok! Janji! Makan saja makanan kalian! Sisakan untukku!" teriak Eren pada Mikasa yang tadinya sudah bersiap ngelempar pot bunga bonsai ke arah Rivaille. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mengangguk sambil berlari menuju mejanya dan teman-temannya.

.

.

* * *

_BRUKKK!_

Eren dilempar ke lantai semen atap―Rivaille membawanya ke atap yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun kecuali _janitor_―bukan berarti mereka _janitor_, ya!

"N-nii-san! A-aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku tidak mengungkapkan margaku dan tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'nii-san' tadi!" Eren merinding disko. Kakaknya masih menatapnya datar dengan wajah telfonnya dan sedikit ber-huft.

_PLUK._

"Eh?" Rivaille melempar benda berbentuk kotak dengan layar dan satu tombol berbentuk lingkaran di tengah pojok bawahnya. Dibelakan benda itu terdapat lambang apel yang sudah dimakan sedikit ujungnya. "Ayah memberikanku ponsel itu. Katanya itu untukmu agar kau tidak hilang kemana-mana. Kau sungguh merepotkanku..." Rivaille menjelaskan tanpa menghadap ke arah Eren. Ia sudah berada di pinggir atap dan memperhatikan langit melalui pagar. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu hanya mematung di tempat.

"Ehm―yasudah kalau cuma itu. Aku ingin kembali ke kantin dul―"

"Tunggu, boc―"

"―EREN?!"

Eren yang tadinya sedang memutar kenop pintu atap itu berpapasan dengan pemuda tinggi berambut hitam sahabat si pirang cepak―Bertholdt.

"Eh? Bertholdt?! Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Eren bingung. Bertholdt agak tungak-tengok melihat keadaan sekitar―takut-takut ada orang lain selain mereka. Eren gugup dan melirik sedikit ke tempat yang tadinya ada Rivaille―namun orangnya sudah tidak ada. Eren bersyukur.

"Emm―dari tadi aku sedang mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau ada disini. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan..."

Rivaille yang sejak barusan menonton drama picisan Eren dan Bertholdt―secara sembunyi-sembunyi semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Mmhh―A-anoo..." Bertholdt menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Eren makin _pangling_ dibuatnya. "Kenapa, Bertholdt?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya―semakin _imut_. Bertholdt malah menunduk dan mulai membuka suara.

"Etto... E-Eren, M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku mencintaimu dari awal aku bertemu denganmu..."

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Eren kaget tingkat kolosal.

Bertholdt malu tingkat zirah (?)

Eh? Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan, deh...

.

.

.

Rivaille marah tingkat dewa.

* * *

Mereka berdua diam di tempat. Bertholdt semakin menunduk sedangkan si brunette ber-blushing-ria. "Ta-tapi―Emm... Bertholdt, kita kan sesama laki-laki?!" Akhirnya Eren angkat suara. "T-t-tidak apa-apa! Sama saja, bukan? Cinta itu tidak memandang apapun, Eren..." Bertholdt menjawab dengan tegas―yang rada kedengaran seperti gombalan. Gantian Eren yang malu-malu kucing. Bingung, kasihan, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"J-jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Bertholdt lagi―memastikan. Eren menggigit bibir bawahya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err... Bagaimana, yah?...―

.

.

.

"―B-baiklah..."

Pemuda bersurai _ebony_―yang sejak tadi memata-matai mereka melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang dari tadi mengepal. Kesabarannya habis sudah.

Bertholdt sangat senang. Refleks ia memeluk Eren. "Terima kasih banyak, Er―"

_PLOK. PLOK. PLOK._

"Drama yang romantis sekali, hmm, Eren? Fubar?" Rivaille keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka berdua langsung _salting_ dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Bocah. Kau akan membayar semua ini..."_

Eren meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

#Karin'sReviewTime! :

_[Kim Arlein 17]_ ehehehe yaaa gitu deh (?) tenang aja kok. Kan pairnya RiRen forever #eaaaa Iyakah bikin Arlein-san nangis? HUWAAAA~ Author Karin ikut terharu #pelukArlein-san T.T _[Aoyama Akiyoru]_ jadi suspense gituh? ._. statusnyaaa? Hmm.. itu sih nanti aja yah bilangnya! EHEHEH #tertawanista XD ini dia lanjutannya! Membantukah? :D _[Rei2518]_ EEEHHH? Oke oke ._. _[Hwang Mayumi]_ Yang bener, ah, seru? ._. #gakyakin Ini hasilnya, Hwang-san :D _[Naru Frau Rivaille]_ nggg... itu entar ada penjelasannya kok :) ya begitulah AHAHAHAHHH #fujoauthorkumat Sip! _[Amethra]_ Pasti dong nanti Karin-chan kasih alesan! Bersabarlah, nak XD Itu yang masalah si coretkuntetcoret gak mau diakui sebagai kakak juga ada alesannya. Diharap menunggu, ya! _[om howa lagi sakit]_ Aduuhh, om ganti pen name yah? Karin-chan kira ini orang lain ._. KYAAAA~ Karin-chan gak tau masalah tanda baca itu dan gak pernah belajar di sekolaaaahhh~~~ Suer deh! #heboh x_x Karin-chan sangaat berterima kasih pada om-san (?) yang udah mengkritik Karin-chan! Jadi makin semangat XD Iya bener ini banyak banget typo-nya karena ngetiknya sangat buru" soalnya Kaa-san udah ngamuk ngeliat ngetik dari tadi gak kelar-kelar ._. Yup. Ini rada harem!Eren :D YAAA ketahuan deh bahasanya nyerempet dikit -_- itu gak tau kenapah jadi gitu #isengnyakeluar Karin-chan harap om-san bisa mengkritik Karin-chan terus karena Karin-chan masih nggak ngerti ._. #sokpolos Sekali lagi, terima kasih! XD _[Miyano Haibara]_ Serius, lucu? ._. Itu tuh garing kali yang ada XD #ditabok Iya, ini dia, Miyano-san! :D _[diandulac]_ yap. Emang bener tuh HAHAHA #dibelahamaEren ._. _[Annabeth Leonhart]_ Yeah! Thanks for your wonderful reply, Annabeth-san! I hope you're happy to read my fanfic :D _[Dark Flame]_ JENG JENG~ #backsoundalasinetron AHAHAH iya itu nanti ada jawabannya, kok ^^ Yap. Di chapter ini mereka berdua masuk. Selamat baca! _[Guest]_ ^samakah kayak yang diatas? ._.

―Bokong author sudah panas berada diatas kasur sambil ngetik ini dari tadi -_-

Mind to RnR?

.

.

* * *

"_Love is like a mirror. If it's broken, you must quickly to put it on trash. If not, that brokened mirror will be hurt your body." __―__Karin. A_


End file.
